hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Description Magic is the power of controlling the fabric of the universe which is commonly known as mana allowing the user to create unnatural phenomenons by using commandments are more commonly known as spells. Spells can come in multiple forms such as gestures, potions, rituals, or just by speaking out loud. Magic is a power that anybody can learn our mastered but there some civilizations more proficient using magic. There are some items that can access magical powers without someone needing to learn it such as wands which are basically lighting rods that conduct the ambient magical energies. Magic is energy it can’t be destroyed or created. ' '''Consequences Magic similar to radiation. It does have consequences but not extremely bad actually there good such as practitioners of Magic age little slower than their species. Such as Morgana was 16 when she started using magic in 1940 and she still looks like 16 years old even though it’s 2019 her biological age is 79 but still looks like a teenager. The bad consequences usually come from performing ritual magic and potion creation only because by the types of spellcasting which revolves following strict rules one messed up but you can freestyle it at times just be careful. The concept of believing Magic is good or evil it really doesn't exist. Magic transcends those concepts similar to energy. It’s how someone sees it such as if you heal a poor soul with magic or protect someone with magic seems to be good but if someone uses Magic to absorb souls for their nefarious purposes it seems to be evil. Since this, the Council of Mystics forever ever member who join they swore the oath cannot use dark magic. If they do a curse is a place on them. '''The Curse of Someone using the Dark Arts' The symptoms first start when the user's veins become clear to see eventually it will work it's way up and spread up entire someone body. There skin becoming dark until death. History Magic was created by the goddess Myra. She really uses to this help channel the new pantheon channel their immense destructive unchecked powers. Until a group of mournful women asks for the gods to help them. Myra came down to help them in their time of need. They explained to the goddess how the people of their village were dying of fatal illness. The goddess travels back with the women to help them. Myra helps as most people she could but it was not enough she was only one goddess she couldn’t save them all she was the only goddess and she couldn’t resurrect anyone causes ruling the dead was not her domain. But then she realizes the women she came with they showed such much passion to save their fellow people. In the quick instant, she knew what to do it that instant she taught the group of women how to use magic by using magic itself. With this they just created Witchcraft. With these, the women help and save their village.